The Uncharted Territory
by Lucas43
Summary: This is a sequel to Little Elizabeth, but you don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one. But it might help. I hope you all enjoy this story.


The Uncharted Territory:

T'Pol stood in front of Captain Archer's desk, as he was going over the PADD she had handed him. She noticed an odor, and her eyebrow rose. "Captain, have you been feeding Porthos cheese again?"

Jonathon looked at her, "Not really T'Pol, but I think he snuck a few bites of my pizza last night."

T'Pol's eyebrow arched again. Jonathon signed the PADD, and handed it back to her. Now he looked at her, "So how is Elizabeth doing?"

"She is well, although she wants to see more of her uncle Jon."

"Well T'Pol, as I've said before, if you need me to watch her, just let me know."

"Thank you captain, I will remember your offer."

T'Pol left and headed for the mess hall, for some reason she suddenly was very hungry.

T'Pol stood in her bedroom the next morning, and looked at the man asleep on the bed, she allowed herself a small smile. She did love him, and always would. T'Pol noticed a smell coming from Trip and her eyebrow arched slightly. She walked into the bathroom and was about to turn on the shower, when the waves of weakness and nausea hit her. She fell to her knees, and barely managed to make it to the toilet bowl before the waves hit her again. This time it wasn't just nausea. She found herself losing all control, and she did not like this feeling.

As she sat there she thought, "Why am I ill? What did I eat that was unusual?"

The waves in her stomach were much less now, and she stood up slowly. She went to the sink, and filled it. Then she splashed cold water on her face, and looked in the mirror. She saw the fear of losing control in her own eyes, and she began to center herself, and her breathing. "What is happening to me?"

Trip had just awoken, and saw T'Pol going into the bathroom. He then heard another sound and he got up and walked into the other room. He walked across the room and picked up Elizabeth.

_"Good Morning my little sunshine." _he said in Vulcan.

He had asked T'Pol to teach him Vulcan, and between her and Hoshi, he had picked it up quickly. He was determined that Elizabeth would know both her mom and dad's languages. Even if it meant he had to learn the Vulcan language.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, _"Daddy me hungry." _

Trip smiled to himself, just like her old man all right. As Trip was carrying her into the front room, he heard an unusual sound coming from their bedroom. He instantly recognized the sound, from his younger drinking days, and he didn't want Elizabeth to see her Mommy getting sick. He took Elizabeth into their small kitchenette and placed her in her high chair. He then put her cereal bowl in front of her and gave her a small spoon. After setting up her breakfast, he went to check on T'Pol.

He got to the door of the bathroom and saw her standing by the sink. "Are you alright?"

She turned to him and he saw a look in her eyes. He walked up and put his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

T'Pol looked at him, "I don't know what's wrong with me Trip. I woke up this morning, and when I came into the bathroom, I became extremely weak, and then I became ill. This is not like me."

Trip rubbed her back, "Well, why don't you go to sick bay, before you go on duty."

"No, I have to give Elizabeth her lessons."

Trip looked into her eyes, "I'll give Elizabeth her lessons today, you need to go see Phlox."

She held him tightly, she knew that he was right, and she also knew that if she didn't agree, he would call Phlox and have him come to their quarters.

"Alright Trip, I will go to sick bay before my shift."

T'Pol heard a clattering sound, and she edged back from him, "You didn't leave Elizabeth alone in the kitchen did you?"

Trip got a guilty look on his face. "If she's made another mess like the last time, you're cleaning it up."

Trip looked at her and just smiled, "Yes dear."

T'Pol went to sick bay before her shift where she found Phlox feeding one of his many 'Pets'. "Good morning T'Pol. What brings you to sickbay this morning."

T'Pol looked at him, "I have been experiencing some unusual symptoms recently."

Phlox looked at her, "Such as?"

"For the last few days, I have been noticing that my sense of smell is much more sensitive than normal. And certain smells seem to disagree with me."

He indicated for her to sit on the biobed, so she did. "I see, anything else?"

"Yes, this morning I was just about to shower, when I suddenly became very weak and nauseas."

Phlox took out a scanner and started to pass it over her. "Any other symptoms?"

T'Pol looked at phlox for a moment, "I don't know if this is a symptom, but for the last two days, I have wanted to eat chocolate and broccoli."

"That doesn't seem to unusual T'Pol."

She looked at him, "I want them mixed in the same bowl Doctor."

Phlox looked a little surprised, and then looked at the readings on the biobed monitor. "I see."

"What is wrong with me Doctor?"

"T'Pol, when was your last menses?"

She thought for a moment, "I should be having it this week. Why?"

Phlox looked at her, "Well commander the only unusual reading I am showing is an elevated level of VcG"

T'Pol looked at him for a moment, "Are you positive Doctor?"

Phlox smiled at her, "Congratulations T'Pol."

T'Pol looked at him for a moment, "I thought that you said it was impossible for Trip and I to have a child without help."

Phlox looked at her, "If you remember commander, I said that it was not probable. The chances were less than 1 percent."

He was smiling again, "To borrow a line from the Dinosaur cloning movie we saw last month, Life finds a way."

T'Pol remembered the conversation she and Trip had had with Phlox 2 months ago. They had been trying to conceive for almost a year and a half, with no success. They had tried every way that either of them had read about or heard about. That was why they had gone to Phlox. He gave both of them a complete exam, and found that everything was normal in both of them. He then told them to just relax, and if in 2 more months nothing had happened then he would arrange invitro fertilization for them. So they had stopped actively trying to conceive. Now T'Pol remembered a month ago. It was Elizabeth's 2nd birthday party. They had a party for her in the mess hall, and it had been a very hectic day. After they had returned to their quarters and Trip had put Elizabeth down for the night, they both were completely stressed out. Trip actually suggested they use Neuropressure on each other, and one thing had led to another. Now T'Pol got off the biobed, and left sickbay.

T'Pol quickly made her way back to her quarters, and when she walked in, Trip was just carrying Elizabeth to her crib. Trip turned at the sound of the door opening and saw her. Before he could say anything, she had crossed over to him and she hugged both of them. He looked at her, and saw tears on her cheeks.

Elizabeth looked at T'Pol, "Mommy sad?"

Trip looked at T'Pol, "What's wrong?"

She looked at them and had the smallest of smiles, _"Nothing most beloved."_ then she kissed him.

The emotions she was feeling poured over him through their bond like a tidal wave, and he knew instantly. Trip let out a yell that shocked T'Pol and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry.

T'Pol took her and held her, _"Shhh, shhh. It's alright, your Daddy is just excited." _

Elizabeth immediately felt calm in her mother's arms. Elizabeth looked at her mommy, "Mommy not sad?"

"No Elizabeth, mommy is happy."

Malcolm and Hoshi who had been in the passageway outside their door also heard Trip's yell. Malcolm went to their door, and pressed the buzzer. Trip opened the door and saw them there, Malcolm looked at Trip, "Is something wrong Commander, we heard you yelling."

Trip had a grin that went from ear to ear, and Hoshi looked from him to T'Pol, and saw the tears on her cheeks. She walked over to T'Pol, _"Are you alright Commander?" _

T'Pol looked at Hoshi, _"Yes Hoshi I'm just fine." _

"_Then why are you crying?" _

Elizabeth looked at Hoshi, _"Mommy Happy."_

Hoshi just looked at her, and then at T'Pol. _"Commander, are you?" _

"_Yes I am." _

Hoshi smiled as she hugged T'Pol, then she spoke to Trip, _"Congratulations sir."_

Malcolm was getting a little flustered now, "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Hoshi just looked at him, "Oh Malcolm, I swear you can be as dense as hull plating sometimes. T'Pol's pregnant."

It took a moment for the news to sink in, and then Malcolm shook Trip's hand, "Congratulations Trip."

Then he looked at T'Pol, "To both of you."

Hoshi and T'Pol went over to the small couch and sat down. "So how far along are you?"

T'Pol looked at her, "I believe three weeks, but I am unsure. I just left sickbay and came right back here when Phlox told me I was pregnant."

Hoshi laughed a little, "Well then we should get you back to sickbay and find out for sure then."

Trip came over and looked at T'Pol, "Do you need anything, or want anything?" T'Pol looked at Trip and thought, _"Not right now beloved." _

Trip smiled, and then he looked at Hoshi and Malcolm, "You two can't tell anybody just yet, not until we tell Jonathon." Both of them smiled, and nodded.

"Anything you say sir," Malcolm said while smiling.

A few minutes later, the Tuckers were on their way to sickbay, while Malcolm and Hoshi were on their way to breakfast. When they arrived at sickbay, Phlox turned and looked at them.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier Doctor, but I felt Trip should know right away."

Phlox was smiling again, "That's perfectly understandable T'Pol. Now shall we finish your exam?" and he patted the biobed.

"Of course Doctor." and she climbed onto the bed.

After a few more scans, Phlox looked at a PADD he had on his desk. "From the levels of VcG in your system, I would say you're about 4 weeks along."

Trip had been holding Elizabeth during the exam, and now they came over to T'Pol's side. "So Doc, Is she going to live?" he said with a smile.

"Of course commander."

Now T'Pol looked at the doctor, "Is there anything you can give me for the other symptoms we discussed earlier?"

Phlox stood there and rubbed his chin for a moment. Then he walked over to one of the shelves and removed a small bottle. He walked over and handed T'Pol the bottle, "Use this once a day, one spray into each nostril. That will help to decrease your sense of smell."

"And the other symptoms?"

"As for those T'Pol, I recommend soda crackers."

Trip was smiling, and T'Pol felt he was about to burst out laughing. "What is so amusing Trip?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking that that is the same thing the doctor told my mother to use."

T'Pol just raised her eyebrow at him, and Trip knew it was time to be quiet. T'Pol looked at Phlox, "Please do not tell anyone about this."

Phlox just looked at her, "T'Pol, you know that anything discussed by a Doctor and his patient are private issue's. But you will need to notify the captain sooner or later."

Trip smiled, "Don't worry Phlox, we'll tell him tonight at dinner."

T'Pol looked at Trip, and he looked at her. _"Can you think of a better way to tell him?" _

T'Pol looked at Phlox now, "So how long will my symptoms persist?"

He looked at her, "That's hard to say Commander, normally I would say a month or two more. But this is the first Human-Vulcan pregnancy on record. So I really can't be positive."

As T'Pol got down from the biobed, she looked at Dr. Phlox. "Have you detected any abnormalities in the child?"

He smiled at her, "I thought you might be worried about that, so I'm running a diagnostic scan on the child's DNA. If I detect any abnormalities, I'll tell you right away."

"Thank you doctor."

"Yeah, thanks Phlox."

"My pleasure Commander's. Oh by the way, do you want to know the child's sex?"

Both of them looked at Phlox for a moment, then at each other. T'Pol thought to Trip, _"Do we want to know?" _

Trip looked into her eyes, and she could feel his emotions. Then she turned to Phlox, "Yes we do."

Phlox smiled, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Trip just about hollered again, but T'Pol just looked at him, and he kept his yell to himself.

T'Pol looked at Trip now, "I have to go one duty, I'm already late. Will you give Elizabeth her lessons today?"

"I already said I would, now git going."

T'Pol just looked at him and thought, _"I knew there was some reason I loved you."_

and she left sickbay.


End file.
